


Someone out There

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Fred's death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, PostWar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 他们试图从对方身上找到弗雷德，最终他们找到了彼此。





	Someone out There

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 1.乔治×安吉丽娜，战后，他们并非一开始就爱着对方；
> 
> 2.有PTSD，有弗雷德×安吉丽娜，涉及道德危机内容；
> 
> 3.他们试图从对方身上找到那个人，最终他们找到了彼此。
> 
> 聊出来的脑洞x该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

安吉丽娜是一团火焰，神秘又闪耀，优雅又敏捷。葬礼的人群还没有完全散去，他们就在墓地边缘接吻，乔治并不觉得罪恶，安吉丽娜在他唇边微笑，她尝起来像个恶作剧。

一开始一切都很好，新的韦斯莱夫妇搬去了霍格莫得店面楼上的小屋，乔治偶尔提醒自己别去想起弗雷德，后来他意识到自己有半年的时间根本没有想起过弗雷德。大笑很容易，招待客人很容易，研制新产品也很容易——安吉丽娜是个更棒的助手，不像两个男孩儿，她是模范学生。就连罗恩也下定了离开魔法把戏商店去参加傲罗培训的决心，乔治的新家庭幸福极了，他很感激小弟弟的体贴，但他并不真的需要。

走进新生活实在太容易了，容易得让乔治有点儿内疚，也许他们之间的联系从不像他俩认为的那样紧密，他们只是从来没想过分离。可他们早就是大男孩儿了，大男孩儿当然可以照顾好自己和他的家庭呀。

他的家庭。乔治微笑起来，暖意流入他的四肢百骸，今天是他们的周年纪念日，再过五个月韦斯莱家族就要添一个新成员了。安吉丽娜穿着剪裁巧妙的深红色长裙现身，她看上去仍轻盈而苗条，望着他挑衅似地挑起眉毛，如初见时那般令他倾倒。

他们在乐声中旋转，舞曲的节奏逐渐加快，安吉丽娜忘情地微微合眼，他却突然有些担心。一瞬间的分神，他踩中了她的脚。

安吉丽娜趔趄了一下站直身体，调侃的笑容绽开一半僵在脸上，她瞪着乔治于是他意识到自己正陷入恐慌。

他从来没有见到过弗雷德踩安吉丽娜的脚。他不知道。

 

2.

安吉丽娜从来都不会认错他们两个人。

事实上他们所有的亲人和朋友都不会认错，大家只是乐于配合“我是乔治”“其实我是弗雷德”的游戏，因为乔治和弗雷德可以本能地找到那个没人会拒绝一点欢乐和放松的时刻。他们遣词造句的方式、大笑的声音和配合说话的手势都带着微妙的个人印记，只有没和双胞胎一同生活过的人才会产生“他们就是同一个人”的错觉。随便去问一个嫁给了双胞胎或者多胞胎之一的姑娘，她都会告诉你将自己的丈夫与他的兄弟弄混根本就是无稽之谈。

但他们仍然很像，尤其是当乔治将鬓角的头发留长盖住耳朵，他拉开家门时会让她也产生弗雷德正在向她走来的错觉。他们的孩子很健康，黑发、深色皮肤和闪亮的蓝眼睛，喊叫起来活力十足。她知道自己和弗雷德的孩子也会是这样。

最初他们所得仅有的支持来自她的父母，但其他人在“背叛弗雷德”和“祝福乔治”之间为时不短的摇摆不定之后终于彻底倒向了后者，安吉丽娜愿意相信这意义重大。他们开始参加定期的家庭聚餐，乔治就像从前与弗雷德形影不离一样黏在她身边，气氛温馨愉快，美食令人放松。

安吉丽娜阻止了怀中小捣蛋鬼又一次打翻她杯子的企图，顺势喝了一口杯里的橙汁，餐桌上出现了一个短暂的沉默。有那么一会儿乔治两眼空洞地看着他，她拼命回想他刚才说了什么，但他已经说出了下一句俏皮话。

再来一次，他俩一唱一和，逗得大家开怀大笑，就像从前的两个人一样。但弗雷德从来不需要集中精力来接乔治的话。

 

3.

这孩子叫弗雷德。

乔治不知道这句话为什么突然跳进他的脑海，而且像韦斯莱魔法把戏商店红彤彤的招牌一样一闪一闪地亮着光，醒目得要命。他已经弗雷德弗雷德地叫了快两年，也习惯了在安吉丽娜困得睁不开眼而这小捣蛋鬼还不打算消停的时候接过把他弄得筋疲力尽的任务。乔治的孩子用他最好兄弟的名字命名，这有什么奇怪的呢？

但这孩子是弗雷德，这不奇怪吗？

他叫弗雷德。

弗雷德。

弗雷德。

弗雷德……

安吉丽娜尖叫着从他手里夺过小弗雷德，乔治才意识到自己刚才一直在抓着他用力摇晃，那孩子正惊恐地放声哭喊。

 

4.

乔治再也不肯接近自己的儿子，安吉丽娜试着告诉他那只是个意外，但她也没办法说服自己放心地让孩子与乔治独处。后来她将自己的枕头移到了小弗雷德的房间，她可以感觉到某些巨大而黑暗的东西正在他们之间显形，又或者那本来就是房间里的大象，他们只是无法继续忽视。

他们也许会离婚。安吉丽娜看着天花板上贴纸模糊的图案，被这个念头吓了一大跳。她当然可以这么做，她完全有能力找到比店员更适合自己的工作，也不怎么介意做个单亲妈妈，她还年轻，富有魅力，她从来不必同一个令她害怕的男人一起被困在一个屋檐下。

或许这样对他们都更好，她只是不觉得自己可以离开乔治——她没想到——她不——

她认不出来了，他站在他面前但她不知道这是哪一个人，这怎么会呢？他朝她笑但她看不出来，他对她说话她也听不出来，她前进多少他就后退多少，她往旁边迈步他就转向相反的方向。两个名字在她的口中翻滚，他说叫我的名字，说你忘了我吗安吉丽娜你真让我失望，而她哀求让我看看你的耳朵——我会记起来的只要让我看——

安吉丽娜冷汗淋漓地惊醒，一个声音焦急地呼唤着她，是乔治。

所幸孩子没有醒，她抓着他的手臂跌跌撞撞地来到隔壁卧室，跌坐在地毯上，失控地嚎啕。她直哭到筋疲力尽地昏睡过去，而乔治轻抚着她的脊背，一遍又一遍地低声重复我在，告诉她他们会没事，一切都会好起来。

 

5.

“……你开始蹿个子的时候比我早——也就那么，两个星期？那把你吓坏了，我看得出来，要是你长得比我高，我们就不能是二位一体了——就好像你的骨头变长是你的错一样。后来你还一直想否认这点，傻瓜。直到我也开始被自己的腿绊倒，你才好起来。大概就那之后半年，我第一次撞见你和安吉丽娜亲热，我记得很清楚，就在扫帚棚后边，你们都还穿着队服呢。她打个招呼绕过我就走了，轻巧得像头小鹿，你站在原地，我从没见过你的脸红成那样……”

“……我敢打赌我们那时候一点儿都没想到一块。我后来才想到，你一直想让这事儿躲着我，担心我会为这个不高兴。因为你完蛋了，你已经开始幻想你们将来什么时候会结婚，你要有自己的小家，我们就必须分开。你觉得内疚，坦白说我也——没有那么希望看到这件事发生，我们没出生就共享一片空间了，我不愿去想象我的生活没有你会是什么样子。但这都是后来的事了，你知道我当时唯一的念头是什么吗？——我看着你们像两条鳗鱼似地亲在一块儿，想着哇，我俩身高总算要超过她了……”

“……你知道我也被她吸引——开玩笑，只有基佬才能不被安吉丽娜•约翰逊吸引。那几年李一个劲地在解说词里夸她想吸引她的注意，奥利弗那个假正经也想过用用他的‘队长便利’，我俩抢着打飞她身边的游走球，傻小子们都在这么干。但我从来没有想过要和她发生什么。就算在你们吵得特别厉害、她差点把你给蹬了那阵子也没有。当然，你们又和好了，和好了一阵子……然后你走了。就是这样，我可以说出来了。是她把我从你身边拉开的，弗雷德，我说的不仅仅是那天在礼堂。”

“所有人都失去了很多，我知道的，但在看到她的时候我才体会到……我知道这件事伤她和伤我一样深。我们结婚了。我需要重新去体验这个世界，去爱，她使我能够——”

三声叩响，乔治转过头来，看到安吉丽娜站在地下室门口。

“安吉丽娜，我……”

她轻轻动了一下，既像是要走过来拥抱他又像是要远远退开，乔治闭上了嘴。房间里只有火炉在微微发光，她的面庞隐没在阴影中，隔着整个房间和一张空椅子与他对视。

“帮我个忙好吗，乔治？”最后她说，“请……告诉弗雷德我也想他。”

 

+1

是这样一个清晨，乔治翻动着煎锅里的鸡蛋和熏咸肉，安吉丽娜切好面包，给他拿来盘子。弗雷德和罗克茜都在学校，他们只用做两个人的早饭，所以能起得比假期迟一些，穿着睡衣在打呵欠的间隙讨论关于某个难缠的进货商的问题。乔治将散发着香气的食物盛进盘里，下一秒他们同时抬起眼，四目相对。

他们只看见彼此。

然后他们吃早饭。

 

（全文完）


End file.
